choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General Information/@comment-32575392-20180110161940/@comment-3452092-20180112010903
If we get diamonds out of it, I'm all for it. Who knows, depending on their terms I might consider doing my own. It would depend on what their requirements and how much rights over the stories they claimed. I would want to retain rights to all my own work. It's why I am starting my own publishing company. Well, It's one reason. The list of reasons is pretty long. Questions I would have (as an author): * Would they require fan made stories to have diamond options so that they could make money off them, potentially? * Would they give readers diamonds for play them? As they aren't official from Choices, it does bare wondering and if they didn't, it could potentially be a double mark against them as people may not want to check them out. * Would they allow Choices fanfiction so that fans could explore the world of there favorite Choices series in more depth? I imagine a lot of people have more of the story they want to hear about their favorite series? * What rights would Choices want in regards to the fan stories? What rights would the authors retain? Say one of the fans of Choices was someone who is a big name fiction author, because you never know, there could be. They could be interested in doing a Choices story within their fictional universe. Lesser known fiction authors would have less bargaining powers, but they still might be interested in doing a Choices story withing their fictional universe. But depending on the rights Pixelberry might want, that could be prohibitive. * How would art be handled? Is this something that would be built into the thing they are doing? Many authors are not artists as well. Some are, but many aren't. * How would they handle fan made sensitive content? I assume they are going to have to approve any fan made content, but would they have a rating system to let readers know, "This is super kid friendly," or "Don't read this before bed." * Back on the question of artwork: How much customization will we get for characters we choose to use in our stories. Would there be premade characters to choose from or would we get to build them from the ground up with something that allows us to pick face molds, skin tone, hair and eye color, clothing style, etc? * Will we be required to have love interests? I'm not exactly a romance writer and romantic relationships are not something I am entirely comfortable writing. * Will there be a chapter number requirement? I know we have anything from one to nineteen from Pixelberry, but if someone wanted to write a fifty chapter story, would they be allowed to or are we talking a requirement of a trilogy at that point? * And on that note, if an author wrote multiple books in a series, would data carry over in the way prefered by the author (early ones automatically carried over or allowed the reader to pick the highlight points they wanted to). I kind of like the idea of the system that is now in place, but letting them have the choice of picking major events they want to change without replaying (such as if in the first book you went to prom with a group of friends and upon starting the next book where prom is, for some reason, of major importance, you get the choice to go with your crush) or, if they want a diamond choice, the ability to unlock the consequences of diamond actions in the previous book (such as in Endless Summer how you get the chance to rescue two of your friends at the end of the book, if you got a second chance to have them rescued at the beginning of the book, at a discounted rate. You wouldn't get the scenes that go with them and if you replayed it, you still wouldn't get to play those scenes, but you would have them. That sort of thing). * Do they charge or pay for content included in Choices? My guess is fan content would neither cost the author nor pay the author, but it would be worth asking, especially if they did pay out diamonds and diamond options were in fan books and some fan books get people to use a lot of diamonds. It might be worth paying out something . . . I think I would ask for in game credit in the form of diamonds added to me account. It would cost them nothing and would be a nice way to pay fans who make them money. As a reader I mostly want to know: * Will there be diamonds for completing chapters? * Will there be requirement of consistent content so that we don't get half way through a story we like and it just stops? * Will there be something that indicates something is from Pixelberry verses fan content (such as the author's names)? If there is a lot of fan content, it would be nice to be able to locate the authors we like best for reading new chapters. * See point above about data carrying over. I probably have more questions than that, but that's a start at least of what I would want to know about this.